


[podfic] like little girls who've discovered a soulmate

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Queen's Shadow - E. K. Johnston
Genre: #ITPE 2019, F/F, Getting Together, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Plans For The Future, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Queen's Shadow, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was the last night before the election—her last night as the First Naboo Royal Handmaiden to Queen Amidala—and Sabé could not sleep.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] like little girls who've discovered a soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like little girls who've discovered a soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666850) by [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Pre-Star Wars: Queen's Shadow, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Getting Together, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Tenderness, Plans For The Future, Sharing a Bed

 **Length:** 00:14:44  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_like%20little%20girls%20who've%20discovered%20a%20soulmate_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0499.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
